jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Komentarz na blogu:Misza 07/Coś, czego pragnę/@comment-24648735-20161120091457
Nexteł wczoraj, kom jest dzisiaj - wszystko tak, jak było obiecane ;) Wygląda na to, że jednak się myliłem co do prezydenta. Pokój jest, ale i pojawił się nowy wróg. Jednakże from what I can read, zgaduję, że teraz przez jakiś czas sytuacja będzie (względnie) stabilna, bo ani OESSiL nie chce zajmować się jeszcze nowym wrogiem, a umacnianiem pokoju, a Czarna Wdowa też nie ma w planach natychmiastowego ataku. Ciekawie było przeczytać nieco odmienną perspektywę z... pewnym Jegomościem (:P) i Naomi. Ich dialogi - porywczość i spokojne zachowanie nowej antagonistki, nawet pomimo pokoju - były przyjemne do czytania i brzmiały całkiem naturalnie. Brawo wy C: Potem powrót do opkowej ekipy Smoczyc i niespodziewany pokój (#nevergoodpredictions). O tym więcej będzie w cytatach ;) "gdzie bez naszej wiedzy i zgody przed kilkudziesięcioma godzinami nasz człowiek w tamtejszych rejonach rozpoczął walkę z gadami. I poniósł klęskę" - jak tak się na tym głębiej zastanowić, to strasznie szybko doszło do tego pokoju. Nie wiem, czy tak szybkie skończenie wojny (szczególnie ludzko-smoczej) byłoby możliwe "Zgrzytnąłem zębami" - najgorszy możliwy dźwięk :/ (xD) "A wszystko przez jakieś... dziewczyny latające na smokach" - are you sure, ? :P "Pokoju nie będzie" - już jest :D "Jesteśmy gotowi pomagać ludziom we wszystkim, jeżeli dadzą nam swoją przyjaźń" - "Ej, Kamyk, pomożesz w zadaniu domowym?" :P "Nikt nie musi się ich obawiać, chyba że sam im smokom zagrozi" - chyba, że to Ogniki Iskrowe - ich można się obawiać ;) "w tym momencie wyłączyłem wyłączyłem telewizor" - tak się zdenerwował, że wyłączył dwa razy :D "Może polecę je zabić? " + "Gorzej by było, gdyby sprawa dostała się do mediów przez rodziców tych durnych gimnazjalistek" - gorzej? Te artykuły: "Smoki zabijają inicjatorkę pokoju". Koniec pokoju gwarantowany (chociaż może się wydało: nie chce kończyć jeszcze pokoju C:) "...Tam musi być jakiś pół-smok" -' '''''jak ja dawno nie widziałem tego określenia w opku :P "A do tego czasu przydałoby się zdobyć jakiś wystrój do salonów. To twoja robota. - na ostatnie zdanie znacznie poprawił mi się humor. - Świetnie. To ja idę poćwiczyć" - tu chyba powinien być oddzielny akapicik ;) "Kwiatek poszedł spać do jaskini Miszy. Od śmierci jej rodziców praktycznie nie odstępował jej na krok." - przepowiednia Miszintino stała się prawdą (finally one of my predictions came true :D) "których zszokowaniu ludzie na szczęście nie utrudniali, zgadzając się bez sprzeciwu na wszystkie nasze warunki i nie stawiając swoich" - całkiem bez konieczności hipnozy... :P "tak samo jak Gara i Sky i Owoc i Kaskada" - Owoc... (rly? xD) "Jae... Był szpiegiem" - i teraz Sora może się dowiedzieć prawdy od Smoczyc i ostatnia wola Jaego będzie złamana... "uniosłam pytająco brwi. moje przyjaciółki również" - perspektywa Anji i zdanie od małej litery. Brzmi cuit znajomo :P "W ciągu jednego roku najpierw Świr, potem Baba od polaka, a teraz jeszcze jakaś wdowa" - cały czas level up :D "Kiedyś usłyszałam, jak Jandra myślała o jakiejś Czarnej Wdowie, ale to była taka przelotna myśl i nie wcięłam tego do siebie, bo w końcu to jest też postać Marvela..." - ta następny wróg po Naomi będzie z DS, jak już w Marvelu jesteśmy? xD Na zakończenie: kolejny dobry next. Nie było wielkich fajerwerków (poza nowością w postaci perspektywy naszego nowego antagonisty). Teraz wygląda na to, że nastały czasy pokoju, więc sytuacja w opku powinna być względnie stabilna. A co do tego, co mogłoby się wydarzyć: a) Hyacmisz, sorry, Miszintino, tak to miałem na myśli :P b) przebudzenie Ady (bo kiedyś musi się to stać, prawda?) c) wreszcie dowiemy się co z tą Dłoniasową d) perspektywa nowych wrogów (co z tego, że dopiero co była: nie zaszkodzi napisać takiej wróżby :P) And that's all I guess. I hope you enjoyed my comment, and if you have - thanks for reading :D